The Diggy-Diggy Holer
by Itite Emakoiji
Summary: A Honeyphos fan-fiction from Xephos' point of view. Xephos needs a hole digger! But who will come to his rescue? I wonder...
1. The Advertisement

_(Yet another Honeyphos fan-fiction! I am so glad you guys continue to support me and give me reviews. If you want, you can always find me on DeviantArt! But, yes, as usual, thank you sooooo so much! I hope you enjoy this story too! -Itite Emakoiji xxx)_

Ever wondered what it would be like to dig a huge hole? Ever thought of putting something _in_ the huge hole? Strangely enough, as I lay in the dark one night, listening to the trees rustling and the wind blowing through the open window of my house, I did. Just that small, childish feeling of suddenly wanting to dig a hole. I had a purpose, of course, but I just didn't have the time. There was so much I had to do with other projects that I couldn't possibly think about shifting all that dirt myself. But, of course, as there always is, help is out there somewhere. I just had to find it.

So I find myself simply writing an advert. An advert for a strong person willing and with enough time on his hands to dig a hole. It's a little bit weird, I will admit, but what else do I do? I've got too much going on to do it myself, even though I would like to. I have done a couple of adverts, but they are not the type of thing I want:

**DIGGER WANTED!**

**Xephos, hard-working spaceman, wants a large hole to be dug. If you think you have the brawn for such a task, please contact him!**

**Tel: 68888-453267**

**E-mail: xephos_rieker **

**House: The Red House with the Blue Door on Rose Hill**

See what I mean? This type of advert wouldn't reel anybody in to help me. Maybe if I give it more details…

**DIGGER WANTED!**

**Xephos, hard-working spaceman, wants a large hole to be dug. He is unable to do it himself due to his overwhelming, and amazingly promising projects. If you think you have the brawn for such a task, please contact him!**

**Tel: 68888-453267**

**E-mail: xephos_rieker **

**House: The Red House with the Blue Door on Rose Hill**

The first time I looked at it, I thought "yes, this is perfect," but now I look at it again… who cares about my problems? And I've made it sound quite egotistical too… I sit back and sigh. It is stressful, no matter what anyone says, trying to find the right words to create persuasion. I try again:

**Xephos is looking for help!**

**Are you keen to help out a distressed spaceman? Or are you just an excellent hole digger? Whatever it is, if you want to help me, contact me A.S.A.P.!**

**Tel: 68888-453267**

**E-mail: xephos_rieker **

**House: The Red House with the Blue Door on Rose Hill**

That should do it! It's much better than the other ones, in my opinion! But something is still missing… that little bit of oomph that will make it stand out. Maybe if I try…

**HEY! Xephos needs YOUR help!**

**Are you keen to help out a distressed spaceman? Or are you just an excellent hole digger? Whatever it is, if you want to help me, contact me A.S.A.P.!**

**Tel: 68888-453267**

**E-mail: xephos_rieker **

**House: The Red House with the Blue Door on Rose Hill**

There we go! Now to take it around and put it somewhere everyone can see it. I think I will start with the plaza. It's a popular place and someone is bound to see it there. If not, I can always take it further away, or ask people personally. But I've not got time just now. I will take it to the plaza and put it on that notice board. That should attract someone. Every time I've been, I've passed at least three people up by the notice board. This should be perfect.

I set out, three copies of my advert in hand. I always get slightly paranoid that something will happen to my stuff, especially if it's only on a small piece of paper. I have one copy, the last one I copied out, on bright yellow paper. Lots of adverts are on bright yellow or green paper, though, so I do hope that mine will have some impact. I don't dare put them in my pocket. What could happen to them then?! They'd get creased and folded and they'd look unprofessional! I got cramp from copying these out by hand; I was taking so much care.

Up ahead, I see a huge crowd of people, armed with different sorts of items. They are obviously together; maybe a bunch of tourists. I've seen a few of them before, though. And there always seems to be that old man who is sitting on the edge of the wall in which the garden is, running his hand through his beard. I move past the people and make my way up to the notice board. Four people are there today. As I draw nearer, I see a brunette girl take a paper off the notice board, leaving a space for my advert. I hadn't lost any of my copies, so I put up another one but left the last one. I stuff it in my pocket and sit down at the plaza for a while. It becomes quieter and the birds return. The large group has just left and the sun is starting to go down. I hadn't realized quite how long I was doing the adverts for. It must have been a while.

I look over and see a red-headed small man looking at the board. He, too, doesn't take my advert. I sigh quietly to myself. Oh well. I can do nothing but wait. I've done all I can do and I am proud of it. I've done all I can do. Well, almost everything. I don't even know _why_ I want a big hole dug. I have an inkling of an idea for a project I could do, but nothing concrete at the moment. I guess all I can do is wait and think. Wait and think. Until someone comes to my rescue and helps me out, I guess. I take one last look at the adverts, stand up, and, with the sun setting behind me, I begin the long walk home. Hoping that soon, someone will come to my rescue. My metaphorical Lancelot!


	2. The First Meeting

_(Aiya, here's chapter two of 'The Diggy-Diggy Holer'. __**Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! It means a lot to receive reviews! I hope you will continue to support me!**__ I particularly like this chapter, that's why I wrote more than the other one. Enjoy it! -Itite Emakoiji xxx)_

The more I think about it, the more I think I've done something wrong. Why should I bother other individuals with my own petty problems? I am sitting at the table beside the window, drinking coffee slowly. My projects tire me out. My main one being this: a farm. It's a lot harder to get started than it looks. There are people out there who have amazing farms; different animals in different pens, different coloured sheep… but when you live way out on the plains, it's a lot harder to find certain animals. I've got loads of cows around me in the fields, but there are no sheep anywhere. I did find a single sheep in a wood as I was meandering my way to a village to hut for carrots, but I had no food to offer it. Carrots and potatoes are also rare, and some villages just have wheat growing. It's a lot harder to find carrots and potatoes. All I can do is search, though. And, when this project is over, I can get started on another.

But, for now, all I have to do is wait. Lying here in my red-brick house, just thinking and waiting. Thinking. Waiting. Why am I getting so worked up about it? It's not like I'm expecting anyone yet or-

There's a knock at my door! This late? Maybe this is it! I stand up and look at the door. I have a strange feeling. I don't want to open it. What if something happens? No, calm down. Look, it's just a door and someone just-

knocked. Again. I take a deep breath to steel myself to walk over to the door. It's ridiculous; why am I getting so worked up over this? I grasp the door handle, twist it, and pull the door ajar.

"Are you Xephos?"

Whoa! I feel my heart skip. Why? I clear my throat and answer him. But I recognise that red hair. He's short. He's chubby. He's a dwarf. And he's holding two pieces of paper in his hand, one yellow. I assume that must be my advertisement. But I wonder what the other one is?

"So, yeah," he scratches his orange beard. "You alright?"

I'm quite taken aback by this; I was expecting to hear 'are you alright with me digging that hole for you?'

"Y- yeah, I'm fine… uhm…" I pause, trying to decide the best cause of action. The dwarf is looking up at me with large, jolly eyes. "Do you want to come in?"

I make coffee for us both and hear the dwarf flop down into my armchair beside the window. My house suddenly feels more homely for some reason, like my life is how it is meant to be. I look over my shoulder at him and he smiles.

"So you're Xephos?" he pipes up, his voice sounding like a typical dwarf's. "Awesome. I'm Honeydew. I thought you'd better know and all."

I laugh as I turn, "Yeah, I need to know the name of my employee, as it were."

"When do you want me to start?" he asks, leaning forward eagerly. It, for a second, looks as if he was looking me up and down, and glancing at strange places on my body, but I dismiss it.

I put my head at an angle, "You mean you could start now?" I ask, surprise. He nods vigorously, his bright orange beard flipping up and down, his eyes shining. I can see that his whole life is dedicated to digging holes; it seems to be the very salt of his being.

"Look, let's have a chat and some coffee first, I'm not in a rush," I say, lying about the 'rush' part. I've got a lot to do. Projects to plan and complete, and I do enjoy them. I'd like to get back to them now, but, for some reason, I just want to sit down and gaze at the person in front of me. It seems like he wants to do the same, too.

I pour the coffee out into two mugs, one blue one for me, and one red one for him. I thought these colours would work out, logically. I turn and offer one to him. He takes it in his gloved hands and looks at it. He chuckles to himself as I sit down, taking a sip of the coffee as I do so.

"Seems like we're and old married couple," he mutters. This surprises me so much that I have to quickly turn away and painfully swallow the coffee to stop myself from spitting it out in shock. I looked back again and see Honeydew grinning at me.

"Not a fan of that kinda thing, huh?" he says, starting to laugh, "well, maybe I should start digging that hole now, then!"

I frown, "Finish your coffee first," I say. "I made that for you…" I stop. What am I doing? He doesn't have to drink that, so why am I saying…? I shake my head and cough. I then hear something slam down onto the table in front of us and I jump.

"I have finished it! Now should I go and start?" he springs up, fists on hips. "I mean, I wouldn't want to deprive a handsome guy like you of my hole, now would I?"

What the hell did he just say? 'My hole'? _His_ _hole_? What hole? I don't want to know! Luckily, he laughs again and runs out of the house as my face flushes red. I can tell; I feel so hot. I try to ignore the obviously intended innuendo and finish my coffee, but I realize my hands are shaking. I look out the window to my left, above the kitchen counter, and jump, spilling my coffee in the process. Honeydew's head is there! Staring at me and grinning! I blink, then lean across to open the window.

"Do you have a shovel?" Honeydew asks, looking concerned. I hadn't thought about that. I thought he would have his own. Not having your own shovel struck me as 'unprofessional'. I shake my head.

Honeydew tuts, "That's unfortunate. Luckily I have my own!" he winks and sticks out his tongue. I raise my eyebrows but I can't help but laugh. He chuckles.

"Where do you want this hole, then?" continues Honeydew, resting his chin on his folded arms which are resting on the windowsill. I hadn't thought about this, either. I think quickly.

I point ambiguously outside. "See where the flowers are? The yellow ones?" I get no further because Honeydew gently, but dangerously lowers my arm.

"You're not digging a hole over the flowers, Xephos. They did nothing wrong," I am surprised that he cares so much for nature. "May I suggest a better location?" he says, raising his right eyebrow. I relent to him and agree.

"Cool," he turns around and gazes at the scenery for a while. Then he points so quickly that it makes me jump, causing me to spill even more of my coffee. I drink the remnants quickly as he begins speaking.

"How about over there, you know, near those trees?"

I glance outside the window and see the area he means.

"But that has more greenery than the-"

He interrupts me, "But they're only weeds. Not flowers," he says. Somehow, I feel like I should argue with that logic, but I don't dare, because I know that he will beat me at any argument. I sigh to myself, smile, and agree that that area would be a lot more preferable than the one I originally suggested. Honeydew cheers, then, with a wave, runs off to the area. I see him plunge his shovel to the earthy ground and begin, his long shadow prancing on the grass. I smile and go outside to join him. Well, to 'direct' him, but really to spend more time with him. It's more fun that way.


	3. The 'Hole'

_(ATCHUNG/WARNING: This chapter is a lot more M rated than the rest, hence I heightened it to M from K+.  
Thank you to everyone who has posted reviews and comments on this one; I really really appreciate your feedback! On an unrelated note, sorry this one took so long! Lots of people (well, the people in the Idiot Circle [I'm in it too!]) in my Science classes wanted to read it. Their feedback for THIS chapter was more along the lines of O_O and I know why... *drools* Hope you enjoy it... -Emakoiji xxx)_

I had let Honeydew sleep over at mine, in the living room. I had heard him snoring from my room. What a voice! Of course, with that racket, I obviously couldn't sleep, so I had got up to check on Honeydew. But, if he woke up, I was getting a drink of water. There was my excuse. But I find myself now in the living room, sitting on the edge of the armchair, gazing fondly at Honeydew. Now that's strange. Why would I ever do that? Honeydew is facing away from me, gurgling into the back cushions. How... adorable…

Suddenly, he stirs. I jump and try to calm myself, as I am paranoid that he is going to wake up at any moment. He shifts around with a grunt and I can see his closed eyes and open mouth. And those lips. How I want them…

I blink. Why am I thinking of something like _that_?! I shake my head and mumble firmly to myself to shut up and suddenly a chill comes over me. I am frozen under what feels like a twelve-ton stare. Why? Slowly, I look up. Honeydew's shining, dark eyes are frowning at me, narrowed in the gloom. I swallow.

"How long have you been sitting there?" growls Honeydew, gritting his teeth. His voice is so frightening to me that I begin to tremble. Anyone else, if they got angry at me, would not scare me. Why does he make me feel really bad?

"I…" I squeak, unable to say anything else. Suddenly, I feel a pain as a hand grips my throat and I am pushed over, the armchair falling backwards and hitting the floor with a thud. I squint through one eye in pain and see Honeydew towering over me, a bear with a ferocious, avenging agenda.

"Now, I'll make this very clear, Xephos," he says, his hot breath on my cheek. "If anyone in this room is watching someone sleep, it will be me. If anyone is being watched sleeping, it will be you, understand?"

What _is_ this?! He wants to watch _me_ sleep now?!

"Honeydew I don't know why-" he puts a finger gently to my lips and I am silenced. But that is not where he stops. He starts to stroke my lips, caressing them for some reason.

"You are the Watchee. I am the Watcher," he breathes dangerously. I can feel my heart in my ears and wonder if he can hear it too. I realize, though, that his other hand is not clamped around my throat anymore. I carefully look around for it, hoping that it will be in a plausible and okay pla-

It's not.

It really is not in a plausible and okay place.

Honeydew's belt is undone.

Honeydew's wrist is between his skin and the fabric of his underwear.

Shit. Why am I so turned on?!

I cannot cry out; his finger is still on my lips.

I'm so glad it's dark, actually.

All at once, in one swift movement, Honedew forces me up against the back wall and contorts my body. My knees are almost parallel to my cheeks. This is... It's so... Such a... a...

"Such a vulnerable position," he sighs. "But don't worry, I won't be harsh. Not with you or your world, Xephos," he finishes lightly, a joke in his voice. Maybe... maybe this whole thing is a joke?!

"V- v- very funny, H- Honeydew!" I gasp frantically. "But enough's e- enough!"

From out of the darkness, like a Nightmare, Honeydew appears, looming over me. His face is twisted into a smirk, but I cannot tell if it is angry or if he is enjoying this.

"A joke? Oh, no, my Spaceman friend, I would never _ever_ joke about love."

Love.

Love.

Wait, what?

Love?

Honeydew?!

I snap back into reality and I see that Honeydew has, in fact, undone my belt and has removed my trousers. I'm not sure how I didn't notice. But I am trapped now; my legs are being pushed down by Honeydew and my inner knees are on the top of his shoulders. There is no possible way to move. I am backed up into a corner, my hands down on the ground, trying to push myself up and not submit totally. My arms are trembling and my elbows feel as if they are about to collapse, but I… can't show… fear… Can't show… weak…ness…

Ngh… my head is so fuzzy… All I can see is Honeydew's flaming hair and his beard. And his tongue, which is skirting up and down the inside of my left thigh… And I don't mind. Not at all. It's cooling on me, from my hot stuffy corner. I'm sweating, though; half through the heat and half through arousal. I can't even hear the clock ticking. I can only hear mine and Honeydew's hearts, beating in unison. I reach out and clumsily brush his cheek with my thumb. He kept his word; he is being gentle. I don't even try to protest as he slips off my underwear. I don't even try to protest as he shuffles closer. But when I can actually feel something weird, I do react.

"H- Honeydew!" I scrape. "What the hell are you doing to me…?" I look into those bright, ex-innocent eyes and he looks back forlornly at me.

"I want you, Xephos. Let me just do this one thing. Consider it…" he paused, "payment for the hole."

"I don't want payment anymore! Let me go, Honeydew!" I say this in as warning a tone as I can, but he shakes his head and I realize that hot tears are spilling from his eyes and dripping onto my stomach. This reaches me. I see now. He wants me this badly and I never noticed. Maybe I want him so badly too. But I would never know.

"Please, Xephos… re- relax and… and let me…" he sniffs and pauses. "I might not be much good… it's my first time too, you know… not to mention my first time with another guy…"

Ah… that gets me. I had guessed when he entered my house that he was in his thirties. Now I see why he looks so sad. Now I see why he wants me to submit. But he wants _me_ to be his first. This touches my heart and I look back at him to-

Touching.

Touch… ing…

I can feel him. I can feel _him_. I didn't notice that he was already…

I can feel his hair against the tops of my legs.

I can feel the warmth of his lower body.

I can feel the… the depth? Is that right? It must be. And it doesn't feel too bad. In fact, in total honesty, it feels rather… great…

And then there's Honeydew's reaction; he's bent right over and his nose is almost touching my chest, and he's breathing a lot… rather like panting. I consider this, then realize that I, too, am panting and perspiring a lot.

Then, suddenly, a moment of pure horror and pleasure! Oh my God, I had no idea something like this could happen! Sure, Honeydew _is_ being quite clumsy; I can tell with what I can feel happening inside, but still. His reactions and his passion is making this feel so, so _good_.

Whoa, whoa, that's a new, strange sensation. Warm and wet… and slippery.

"Arghhh…!"

I look up to see Honeydew's face contorted, only one eye open. I realize why. It's not been long and he's already… he's already…

"… phos! Xephos! Wake up, _please_! Xephooooossss!"

The hell? Last thing I remember, I was all stuffed up and hot and covered in fluids in the dark. Now what? All I can tell is that Honeydew's voice sounds quite hoarse. I twitch my eyelid and try to open my eyes, but my strength is at an absolute minimum.

"Y- you're awake!" Honeydew shakes me by the shoulder. Now I feel bad, so I try to at least sit up, taking a large breath as I do so. Honeydew supports me, ecstatic that I'm awake. I try to answer 'thanks', but it comes out as 'uurgh'. Now the apologising starts. All I can do is sit there, exhausted and questioning, while he screams that he is worthless and cruel. And I can only grunt and mumble. If anyone is worthless and cruel, it is me. It has to be.

"Honey…" I try, but I have to lean back as I suddenly feel faint. You may think that I'm milking this a bit, but, to be totally honest, if you're in shock and if you are exhausted and have given out pints of liquid from lots of different places… well. It does kind of take it out of you.

I try again; "It's… all… right." He looks up as I say this.

"Wh- what? But… I forced myself on top of you…" he oozes out the words with such regret that I also start to cry.

"No hon- honestly, I… I loved it…" I try my best to look up and gaze into his eyes, but it's just so, so difficult. He takes me by the shoulders and holds me a while. I notice that he has somehow slid me back into my trousers and underwear, so I must have been out for quite a while. The belt is still missing, but I spy it underneath the upturned chair. Trembling, still from the shock and potential beauty of what we have just done, I raise my arms around his wide back. He makes an 'oh' sound and sounds touched. I try to squeeze him. I feel him squeeze me back. How did this develop anyway?

I only hired him for digging!


	4. Xephos' Companion

_(This is the final chapter of _The Diggy-Diggy Holer_. I hope you have enjoyed it. It's taken me a while to write because of all the other stuff in my life, but I tried to make this chapter fairly conclusive. Anyway, hope you enjoy this final chapter, and thank you for the reviews and for waiting so patiently! xxx)_

Honeydew is gone. He left early this morning. I feel so strange and somehow empty. Both physically and emotionally. It's understandable; a few hours ago, I had something of his inside me. But now that it's so far away… It's almost unbearable. My hand is trembling horribly as I try to clean up 'that' corner… the one we used last night. But I can't do it without being reminded of him! In fact, _everything_ I do reminds me of him.

I sit back on my heels and rub tears from my eyes.

"This is no good," I mutter. "I'll have something to eat then finish this…" I heave myself up, feeling that there isn't any point anymore, and make my way over to the cupboard. I grasp the wood and flinch. 'Grasp the wood'. I'm pretty sure that's what Honeydew did to me. I can still feel the warmth of his body, and the places where he touched me… even when I was out cold my touch sense was still working. I can feel all the places on my body that his fingers ran over. They're so pressured… screaming out for it again and I just can't say-

Apparently I just can't stay standing. I grip the end of the sink as I gasp and sweat. Am I unwell? Why is this happening?

My dizzy spell ends and I cautiously stand up again, stealing a glimpse out of the window. It's the hole. The one Honeydew dug! I can see it, but it looks only half finished. I make up my mind to go and see it, as soon as I have revived myself with some food. Again, I grasp the handle. The door swings open and I reach inside it. I've forgotten what is in there, so I grab the first box my fingers touch and withdraw it.

Wait. What is this?

J- Jaffa Cakes?!

I'm out by the hole, with the box of Jaffa Cakes in hand. I didn't remember buying them at all, so they must have been put there by Honeydew. Were they a present? To remember him by? But I want to see him again! I can't live with just Jaffa Cakes on my side! That would destroy me.

And the hole is there, too. From the window, it looked half-finished, but, now that I look at it again, it seems deeper than the depth I asked for. There is a symbol of raised earth. In a heart shape. I gasp as I read what has been engraved in it;

Xephos + Honeydew

For Ever

I'm crying, as you would expect. I raise my head to the orange clouds just as they open to pour down spiteful raindrops upon my face. The tears mix with them so it seems now like the world is sharing my pain and agony.

"HONEYDEW!" I bawl, gripping the box of Jaffa Cakes so hard that I can feel the Jaffa Cakes inside start to melt in my hand. Running forward, aiming to jump into the hole, I trip and go flying, ending up sprawled on the heart over my name. Xephos… + Honeydew… no… please…

It's agony only reading it.

Why can't it be true?!

"WHY CAN'T IT BE TRUE?!" birds scatter at my scream and I can almost feel my heart tearing into pieces. My body is throbbing and aching, calling out desperately for someone to come and help. But I can feel someone's footsteps near to me. Someone's familiar footsteps.

"Xephos! Snap out of it!"

It is Honeydew slapping me. I am outside in the rain. His beard is so close to my face. I reach up and grab it, afraid that he might, yet again, slip through my fingers.

"Something _is_ wrong with you, I was right!" he says, worry in his voice like treacle. "I couldn't sleep for thinking that there was something wrong with you. I am so glad I came back here…"

"You only came back to check on me?" I ask weakly.

He shakes his head, a single tear falling. "No. That's my excuse. The _real_ reason I came back… is this," he plunges towards me, one hand behind my head so that I can't pull away from his strong, bruising kiss, and the other hastily slithering downwards, past my belt and into my underwear. Everything else is forgotten. I am alone in Honeydew's arms. His warmth sinking deep into my body, the cool rainstorm is only a mere shower. The earth beneath us has become our area; Our Place. I try to sit up, to make Honeydew feel what I just felt, but, no matter how hard I try, I cannot push him onto the dirt. I'm destined to remain underneath. But it's all right. I asked him to dig my hole. He obliged. I cannot fault him there.

I think now is the time for me to accept it; I am Honeydew's now, body and soul. I, Xephos, belong to Honeydew.

And no one else.

I whisper this to him, and he kisses my neck briefly.

"And I, Honeydew, will never let you go," he says, his voice coming like a light rainstorm in my ear. I turn and nuzzle into his warm arms, quietly crying with relief. Honeydew is back. And Honeydew is staying. With me.


End file.
